


Hey man hope you find this

by chilipowder



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilipowder/pseuds/chilipowder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what if Ellis wrote little notes during the groups moving for Keith to find</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey man hope you find this

Hey man, know it's been awhile since we up and talked, but listen!  
I found some buddies to help me, now see we didn't all like each other at first but like, I think we're on pretty good terms right now, we've been through a lot of things, traveled a lot too, seen a lot of shit we promised to see one day,  
sorry I had to go and see it before you, wonder how things look where you are, also don't worry everyone knows about all the cool shit you've done even told em the sushi story, I know you hate that one,  
I think everyone sees ya as much as a bad ass as I see ya, even told em about that couple that you went and married, that one I always get a hoot from,  
oh! That reminds me I met a girl about that time too, and she is an angel! Hope we'll get to all meet up and I get to show her to ya, and before you even start to think about it I really like her so please don't try n get her to fall in love with ya, I know you can't help it all the amazing stuff you've done really captures em, but this time just go a little easy, maybe even tell about some of the cool stuff I've done,  
but like, if she does end up falling for ya, don't break her heart, please man.  
Oh man I forgot to tell ya! The one and only me got to drive a certain Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s car, yeah no big deal or notin, specially compared to all these infected I'm up and killing like a bad ass, almost as bad ass as you now, better watch out maybe soon you'll be telling stories bout me! Unless you already are, then, there's gonna be even more!  
Shit man, I gotta go, Everyone's gonna leave me if I don't go wrap this up, I hope you find this, I hope we'll see each other soon, don't go and get yourself hurt too bad now, I know you been through almost every thing under the sun n all-  
Shit Nick coming this way anyway you better find me man and all these other letters and don't go n cry when you read these, hell I miss ya man, and hope to see ya soon, Keith

oh yeah these people aint never herd of what suck the heads means still cant believe that 

-Ellis


End file.
